Leo's Fury
by GinnyJackson and FairyGurl
Summary: When Leo finds some memories that Hera locked away, he discovers that everything was happy. Until Jason turned up. Adopted from jbana21. Un-completed, due to several requests.
1. Part One

**Title: Leo's Fury**

**Story idea/Adopted from: jbana21**

**~Part One~**

So I know what you're thinking. About a month ago, there we were, in the crowded schoollbus with a crazy satyr P.E. coach. I had a few tricks up my sleeves (literally, I mean, who wouldn't take up a chance to take apart a megaphone?), and Jason had fell asleep on Piper's shoulder, and I was all "Ooh, cute couple!" and really happy for them. Although I was their friend, I always felt a bit of a loner around them, a third wheel. But then Jason woke up, and _Hera_ just had to mess it up.

Holy Hera! Okay, sorry! Don't kill me using peacocks!

* * *

I'd gotten a good laugh when Piper's foot landed in that overly-desperate Aphrodite girl- Dana, I think. No, Drew. AND, when Ms. Beauty Queen showed her up, the look on her face! Then I caught myself. Why am I thinking about Piper? She's Jason's girlfriend. Stop it.

Anyway, it all started when I went to an archery lesson. I was kinda wary, because those Hunters of Artemis were flawless at archery, besides being able to take down males with a single death glare. But at least Apollo's nice.

"So you grip your left hand on the bow, like this." Jake Mason said, showing me how to correctly hold a bow.

"Man, this is hard." I wrapped my right fingers around the thin wood. Probably made of aspen, which made it easily inflammable. But I decided not to say. "Wait-right, right? Or-"

"Left," Jake corrected me.

I switched my fingers. "Okay. What about my right?"

**_Twenty minutes later_**

Yeah, I know. Twenty minutes can do wonders with bows. And I was itching to go back and work on the Argo II. It isn't going to build itself, you know. Back to the point.

Standing there a couple metres from the target, I felt a bit awkward with an arrow drawn.

"Pull the string back," Jake instructed me. Behind him, I noticed a few other Hephaestus kids watching me. Probably to see if I sucked at archery more than Percy Jackson.

I pulled the string back. "Now?"

"Aim for the middle of the target. The farther it is, the more force and angle you'll need. But this is the beginner distance. Try it once."

I directed the bow toward the centre of the target. _Twang! _

Yeah, it was an epic fail. But...

"Not bad for your first try, Leo! It's on the edge of the target," said Jake, showing me the wood. I was astonished too.

"C'mon, let's try again," he said, a few people congratulating me in the process.

I re-positioned my fingers. Notching another arrow, I started pulling the string back- and then-something happened (no, not the apocalypse). It was...I can't explain it...maybe...oh yeah, memories! They came so fast that I couldn't stop the arrow from flying.

_I grinned widely, dragging Piper to an empty classroom. A few yells echoed far away._

_"That was so cool!" she exclaimed. "Even better than embarrassing my dad's assistant!"_

_"You should've seen the look on their face!" I said, rolling on the floor. "Especially with the eggs!"  
_

_"How _did _you do that, anyway?" Piper asked me._

_"Oh, blackmailed a few kids. But I got most of it myself from the cafeteria," I replied, smiling. Piper's lively eyes always seemed to wipe away all my fears._

_She laughed, the best thing I could ever hear. "I've got such a great boyfriend." She leant forward and kissed me._

Another one came.

_"Did you hear about the new student?" Piper asked me in the crowded cafeteria. _

_"Jason Grace?" I said. "Yeah, he's in our grade."_

_Then a blond boy with a small cut on his lip, for reasons unknown, came to our table with a tray of food._

_"Hi, I'm Jason. I'm new here, and, um, I need some help getting around."  
_

_"Sure!" Piper gestured to the bench across the table, staying beside me. _

_And that was the day we made a new friend._

Yet another.

_My heart was bursting with happiness when I crawled into bed that night. Just the sense that Piper was there made my thoughts of running away disperse. It was truly the only reason I__ had to stay at the Wilderness School, and the only thing that made me happy._

_Even though most of the people here teased me, Piper was the best thing that happened to me._

I could hear someone jumping and shouting in surprise as the arrow veered off course. But I couldn't breath, and I could feel steam coming out of my arms. These memories-what the-how come they suddenly came to me? And why was I dating Piper in the first place?

The only suspect popped into my mind.

Hera. She must've done it.

**~End of Part One~**


	2. Part Two

**Title: Leo's Fury**

**Story idea/Adopted from: jbana21**

**~Part Two~**

Oh, was she going _down_. How could she? Besides, that all explained it-why I felt lonely sometimes for no reason whilst watching Piper and Jason holding hands and stuff, and suddenly starting to think of Piper a lot. A new burst of anger flamed in me.

Jason. If he hadn't barged in on Piper's and my life, things would still be great. If he he didn't get the pardon from the most annoying goddess of all time, then I'd be holding Piper's hand without Mist altering my memories. If he wasn't there, nothing bad would've happened.

"Jason and Hera!" I yelled. "Why?"

I didn't notice that the bow in my hands were sparking fire. That proves my theory of aspen wood. I snuffed it out, and dropped it on the floor, aware that, beside me, everyone was murmuring with confusion and curiousity. I didn't do anything for a moment, not being able to decide between finishing this lesson first, or go straight and beat Hera up. So I mindlessly walked toward the door. Nyssa called after me, but I ignored them all and continued to fast-walk.

Two yards out, I came across a bunch of people laughing and talking-Butch, Annabeth, the Stoll twins, Piper, Clarisse, Katie, and Mr. Last-Person-I-Need-To-Come-Across-Right-Now.

"Hey, Leo," Jason said, smiling. "Why did you yell at me and Ju-Hera? I understand you sorta don't like her-" he broke off with a yelp as a new wave of fury overcame me, and I jumped on him. Yeah, I'm not usually a physical person, and it was a bit stupid, seeing that he had had more training and muscles than I did, plus he was taller and bigger. But how _could_ he?

"OW! What the Pluto, Leo!" Jason yelled, not trying to fight back, but defending himself and trying to hold my arms still. I also felt a few other hands tugging on me, trying to disengage me from Jason. Did I mention it was also chaos? Everyone was yelling and pushing around, Jason and I still at the center of attention.

"Silent!" Chiron's voice broke through the jumble. "What is going on here, Leo? Why are you attacking Jason?"

Suddenly aware of everybody staring at me, plus the predicament, I looked Chiron straight in his eyes. "Hera happened. Apparently, I got back some memories that were altered by the Mist. Guess what I found out? Piper and I used to date."

Several jaws dropped open. A few people might be wondering what happened to Happy Leo.

"It was probably five months ago that I started going out with her. During those times, I never felt like running away, never was scared. Piper made me stay, and it was peaceful. But then Hera manipulated our memories, so that Jason was dating Piper now. But that's not all. Then, _you_"- I directed this to a confused Jason-"came along. Ruined my life. _Perfect _Jason Grace, who gained the favor of Hera. I always felt like a loner in our group, the third wheel. And to think that _you _used to be in my place!

I just lost the thing that meant the most to me in life, and it's all you two's fault. Good luck ruining my future even more." And I picked myself up and walked away from the stares, but most importantly Piper's tear-filled eyes.

Because I really didn't feel like meeting anyone else, I trudged toward the rocks, to Bunker Nine. Opening the door, I slipped inside and went over to my mechanical gift back from my dad. Festus.

"Hey," I told him.

He stared back.

"Look," I said, sighing, "I'm feeling a bit stressful right now. So please cooperate and stick with the copper wire, will you?"

I felt in my tool belt for a hammer. "Here we go. Try not to melt it again, like last time, when-" I faltered. When Jason accidentally handed me steel wire instead. It made a huge puddle of sticky mess.

"Yeah, just make it work this time. Please, for me, Festus." I gave him a long look, and then clambered on his back. "Don't move."

Though the others knew I was up here, they didn't dare come. I was grateful for that: they'll be bonkers if they tried to go up to a raging Leo, right?

But the best thing that had happened to me was gone. And although I tried to forget it, I just couldn't, because life isn't fair.

I would never be myself again.

**~Fin~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Because of several requests, more chapters will be made!**

* * *

It was...what, a month ago when that little spat had occured. I was still a bit bitter toward Hera and Jason and all, but really, why the heck did this have to happen to_ me__? _So it was several weeks when I had finished the _Argo II_. Festus was a bit sullen with me, too, for refusing to let Annabeth, Piper, and HIM into the bunker. I was a bit torn between two decisions-I mean, Annabeth's a pretty intimidating and nice person and all, but then she would also bring over the other two, and honestly, I wasn't ready to face them quite yet.

Apparently, Hera likes me enough to not blast me to peacock feathers, my blasphemying her and all. Actually, she was being a bit quiet, something unusual for a goddess as annoying as her. Suspicious, too. Maybe she was in her Roman form, as that guy said.

You also might be noticing how I'm not saying Jason Grace's name (with this exception). I realise this might cause some confusion, but deal with it. I don't want to hear all your complaints about how Your Most Favourite Son Of Zeus isn't displayed correctly, or whatever.

I'm sorry. It's just that it's too sudden, you know? First, you're happily tinkering on your choice metal, and then, BAM! Everything changes.

Sorry, don't mind Festus. He can be rude at times.

Enough of that. You might be asking about the predicament. Will he and I make up, or at least comprimise, so we won't fail the quest of the Seven?

You'll need to read on to find out.

IAMALINEBREAK

The beginning of troubles began (or rather, escalated) when...

"Leo?" a voice called tentatively from the doorway of Bunker Nine.

I was a bit startled by the presence of another person, when everybody had skirted off the fury of Leo Valdez for weeks. "What?" I said irritably. Did this person have a death wish?

"It's Piper. I..."

"What? Don't you have a loving and perfect boyfriend to attend to?" I snapped.

Piper winced at the hostility directed to her. "Look...oh my gods, Leo, you have to stop it! Even if Hera manipulated your thoughts, you don't have to blame Jason, he's innocent!"

"Really, because such a perfect blonde boy just ruined my life! I hate the Mist, I especially hate Hera, and now I wish I had never been a demigod."

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh no. Leo, take it back! Now!" She was using her charmspeak, I could tell, but it was too late. A grey mist was fogging my eyes, making it difficult to speak. I looked around wildly, searching for the source. Piper was now shouting, but it was muted. The last thing I saw was a single red yarn-string.

\\\\\\\\|\\\\\\\

I sat up in bed. I was at home, in my room. Downstairs, Mom was making breakfast and my calendar read "_Fifth week of 10th grade"._ There was nothing wrong. But why did I have grease on my hands?

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! Cya next time! :)**


End file.
